


Mistress's Girl

by TheEvangelion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mistress, Nipple Play, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: She's naked, and that shouldn't be enough to make her blush, she's been naked for Lexa more times than she can count in places that were far less appropriate than their playroom. But that was just it, in this room they weren't Clarke and Lexa, were they?They were something else.There was a shift in the dynamic and Clarke played the role of the needy submissive until it was no longer a role but just a fractal of who she was, and Lexa became her punishing heavy-handed Mistress, there to guide and ruin her in all the ways that had her coming undone and unwinding from the stresses of the week.God, in the most-delicious possible way, Clarke would never get over this.





	

The room is dark and electric, the candlelight flickers the deep grey walls and the floorboards until all Clarke can focus on is the soft shape of wisping smoke dancing through the shadows of the room. She swallowed away any residual nerves, letting herself suffer through nothing but sheer anticipation for the promised and the desired.

She's already a puddle, or maybe a wisp of steam, just something that once was solid and is no more.

"On your knees." Lexa orders her gently, fingers guiding her shoulder down to the oakwood until her knees kissed its lips.

She's naked, and that shouldn't be enough to make her blush, she's been naked for Lexa more times than she can count in places that were far less appropriate than their playroom. But that was just it, in this room they weren't Clarke and Lexa they were something else, there was a shift in their dynamic and Clarke played the role of the needy submissive until it was no longer a role but just a fractal of who she was and Lexa became her punishing heavy-handed Miss, there to guide and ruin her in all the ways that had her unwinding from the stresses of the week.

Her fleeting smile is all Clarke can focus on, normally when Lexa smiles, her dusky long hair is down and hiding the best of it with thickness and curls; but the transition between work and play was so quick that there was never enough time to change out of her business attire and so Lexa stood there in her pinstripe shirt with her hair tugged into a loose bun, smiling and killing her with green eyes that had only her in their sights, and Clarke stood there shivering into the anticipation of it, kneeling beneath the predator that began to circle her.

"Tell me what we do if something happens that you want to stop?" her voice is a whisper in Clarke's ear, soft and tender and still completely Lexa.

"Charleston Boulevard." Clarke whimpered the safe word into the sensation of dominant fingers dancing over each of her stiffening small nipples.

"And if you don't want something to get any more intense?" she hummed, pinching her nipples roughly.

"Boston Avenue." Clarke choked and gasped.

"And if you're really enjoying something?" she pulled on them until they were taut away from Clarke's chest.

"Akron Plaza." she ached for more.

"That's my good girl." Lexa rewarded her with a brief gentle rub over each pinkened areola. "You're going to do everything I tell you, and take everything I give you, and enjoy every second of it, is that acceptable to my girl?" she whispers these words in her kitten's ear and softly bites the lobe, nibbling there and earning little moans.

"Yes Mistress." Clarke's voice becomes a weak groan and the staunchness of her that was required through the working week was no longer needed here, she was Mistress's girl now.

"What a good little girl you are." Lexa's voice changes, sterner and enticing and filled with her own arousal, she becomes the Miss so often fantasised about on Thursday mornings in anticipation of the spankings and pretty frilly pink underwear that the weekend would bring.

The wood was hard beneath her knees but not too uncomfortable, just enough to keep her stiff and aware of herself. She listened to Mistress walking around above her, it was always the most nerve-wracking part of the evening, listening to her delve inside of drawers and pull out the required for the night — there was always a conversation prior about what was acceptable and what was unacceptable, though, sometimes Miss would sit on these things until Clarke almost forgot, and then after a period of weeks or sometimes months, she would unleash her kinkiest fantasies and ruin her with them.

Tonight would be one of those nights, Clarke could taste it in the air.

"Miss?" Clarke murmurs into the nothingness of the room.

"Yes Baby Girl?" she didn't like the nickname so much at first, it made her feel like a little brat, but her voice was stern and reassuring in all the ways that made her wet and so she learned to love the princesses and the cuties and the kittens and everything else Mistress gave her.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't turn around." Mistress tenderly orders, setting a hand against her shoulder in reassurance. "I'm going to blindfold you, Princess, and you're going to lie over Miss's lap like a good girl and let her make you wet and desperate." Clarke was told swiftly, a blindfold slipping around her eyes until there was nothing but darkness.

Everything became more intense for it, Mistress knew how to push her buttons perfectly until she was more aroused than she could cope with being and still desperate for more, simultaneously. Clarke licked her lips and evaporated until at the core of herself only submission and need remained.

"How are we doing so far?" Lexa checks in, soft voice and humming.

"Akron Plaza." Clarke nodded, "I liked it when you were touching my nipples." she whispered and felt her wife's smirk burn like candlelight into the chill of her back.

"Okay my love, duly noted." Lexa whispered back, becoming Mistress once more.

With the blindfold tightened and the ribbon tied into a bow around her head, she slipped into the absence of sight and allowed her posture to slump because of it. It was a mistake, one Mistress was so grateful for, she loved an opportunity for a lesson.

Clarke felt her kneel close behind her body, mouth dragging the length of her shoulder from behind with a smile that she only knew existed from touch alone. Hands were next, they slipped up her belly with soft scratches, pulling her backwards until she finally came to rest against Miss's chest.

"Now, now." Mistress breathes against her ear. "What have I told you about posture?"

"No slouching, Miss."

"See? I knew you were listening." she sounds all the more disappointed because of it. "I so badly wanted to only give my little kitten rewards tonight," Miss lies tenderly, loving these games. "and now I have to start things with a punishment, do you think you can behave long enough for me to reward you?"

"I'll try."

"No that's not good enough." Lexa sighs. "Tell me again, properly." she felt a soft spot on her rear warm-up beneath a rubbing hand and gulped in the knowledge that Miss was preparing her for a spanking. They were always gentle at first, always careful not to leave a mark, but now Miss knew her limits and so often loved to take her right to the praecipe of them.

"I'll be a good girl." she whispers, half shame and half hunger.

The slap was mean, it was enough to send her forward gasping in arousal and despair at the immediate raging heat that radiated from her hindquarters. Lip wobbling, caught in her jagged breath, she felt those green dominant eyes stare at the roundness of the naked backside presented before her. 

Immediately Clarke thought better of it incase Miss got any ideas and pushed herself back up, kneeling straighter than she'd ever knelt before.

"My my, look how quickly my good girl learns." Miss hummed proudly. "Do you need another to remind you what happens if you slouch?"

"No Ma'am." Clarke had never shaked her head so eagerly in her entire life.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ma'am, I won't do it again Miss."

"Good girl." she was rewarded with the fleeting words of praise that her entire world hung from during these sessions.

Clarke melted into the assurance of her words until she was nothing but melting ice-cream dripping down the stick of her stiff spine. She closed her eyes, which felt redundant because of the blindfold, but nonetheless she closed them and exhaled a little noise.

Miss's fingers returned and found purchase in her nipples again, rubbing them between her thumbs whilst she whispered dirty things about how much she'd enjoy sucking and biting them later. Embarrassed and ashamed and so violently turned on, she felt herself drip against the varnish of the wood at the tender onslaught of her breasts.

"Akron," Clarke whispered, throat tight.

She felt Miss smirk first and then release her nipples; aching into the absence of the attack, Clarke heard footsteps thud around and settle in front of her. The creak of the wooden floor and hot breath against her cheek reassured her that Miss was kneeling right there and it took the whole acclimation of her will not to reach out and find purchase in her softness of her shirt.

"Such a dirty girl." Mistress hums, hands roughly grabbing each breast and kneading them into her palms. 

Her nipples were warm and tender in the rapture of her enormous arousal, aching and waiting for the inevitable, she gasped and winced when it finally came, rocking forward and whimpering into the forceful pinch and tug of her sensitive nipples. The release didn't come, Miss kept her grip and only squeezed harder.

"That's it, be a good girl and take it for Miss. Just accept it and let it feel good." she crooned and lead Clarke up off the floor by her aching nipples.

"Miss…" Clarke groaned sharply into the darkness of the blindfold, wincing and breathless and so embarrassingly wet in the rapture of the pain.

"Good girl." she's told again, nipples burning between the vice-like grips. "Lie back on the bed." Mistress pushes her down and kicks her thighs open.

Her nipples are released too quickly and all Clarke can do is whimper and hiss into the fire and sting of them as blood rushes back to her tender flesh. She lies back into the plump cotton pillows and fresh linen sheets, eyes watering and biting her mouth. She knows she'll risk earning another punishment if she touches them, Miss doesn't like her playing with what's hers, but she can't stop herself, the soreness is unbearable, she brings her fingers up her chest slowly to rub the burning ache out of them...

"Ah ah," Miss slaps her hands away before they find purchase. "You asked for it, now let them hurt."

"Miss—"

"No little one, let them sting." Mistress coos at her softly.

Clarke forces herself to relax and do the breathing exercises that commanded order over her body. Lexa wouldn't let her hurt for too long, maybe a few short moments if that. As soon as Lexa was satisfied by the performance, her lips would press hot soft kisses into the soreness of her breasts and gently snuff out the burning heat with the wetness of her mouth until her nipples were nothing but tender delicious tingles.

"Can I see you?" Clarke whispers, dying for just a glimpse of pinstripe and darkening desire.

The bed lowers beneath the weight of another body and she bites her mouth in anticipation, feeling her wife, her Miss, crawl up the bed over her until a thigh was tactlessly pressed between her open legs.

"Beg." Mistress demands.

"Please Miss?" Clarke fought down the embarrassment that rushed in like a tide whenever she used that word so desperately. "I want to see you so badly…"

"Again." Miss demands, dissatisfied and working the thigh deeper between her pet's legs.

Clarke arched into the friction of it, moaning and reduced to nothing more than a needy little submissive who's only purchase of pleasure was found in Miss's touch. It was delicious and terrifying and she never got over how quickly her wife could reduce her to this. Nonetheless, she played the game well and bit her mouth.

"Miss I'm begging you, please? I want to see you so bad. I'll be such a good girl. I'll do anything…"

"Anything?" Miss's interest is piqued. "Okay little one, but you're going to lie right there… don't you dare move a finger."

Did she have something planned already? Most likely, Clarke thought and found herself nodding anyway. The blindfold was removed and after a few blinks her eyes adjusted to the woman above her, and god, she was the most beautiful thing. It turned the saliva in her mouth to gasoline just watching her exist with those pale green eyes and plump lips that could destroy her whole world with just one tenderly whispered _good girl._

"Satisfied?" Miss rolled her eyes, smirking and happy with herself.

Clarke leaned up on her elbows for a quick peck against her bow-shaped mouth, entirely aware of the consequences. "Now I am." she whispered.

Lexa smirked and stifled it, biting her mouth and well aware that the punishment was eagerly anticipated by her girl. She quickly took her over her knee, hand wrapped into the back of her neck whilst the other spanked her pink and throbbing.

"I'll be a good girl." Clarke purred, aroused and buried in the pillows. "I promise Mistress." she crawled out of her lap.

"That wasn't your punishment…"

"What?" she suddenly perked up, head shifting over her shoulder. "But—"

"Why would I punish you with something you enjoy?" Miss lowered her brow with a knowing stare. "Spread your thighs, you're going to learn what happens to bad girls who don't know how to behave."

She was suddenly nervous now. Normally, Lexa spanked her and left handprints like love letters, and though Clarke dripped down her inner-thighs for it, Miss still gave in and _pretended_ it was a punishment. Not tonight, not from the dark look in her wife's grinning face, biting her mouth and aroused at the upheaval of their routine.

Clarke did as she was told and stayed with her head buried in the pillows, legs spread wide and more nervous than she'd been in a while. The stimuli was introduced to her slowly at first, Lexa gently stroked the leather strips of the flogger down her spine and gave her necessary moments to decide whether she wanted to safe word.

She didn't, aroused and intrigued.

"You're going to count ten strikes, and you're going to thank me for every single one of them like they're gifts otherwise we're going to start again. When you get to ten, you're going to apologise and make me believe just how sorry you are."

"What if I'm not sorry?" Clarke blurted, regretting it immediately.

"Oh believe me baby girl, you will be. Now roll over."

Clarke gulped and fell into the easy rhythm of doing what she's told. Miss wanted her on her back though? They'd never tried this before.

"Spread your thighs." Miss told her calmly, almost disinterested (though she was clearly anything but.)

The realisation swamped the room like an entire season of summer passed them by in a moment. Heavy and unbearable as the uncertainty was, Clarke did as she was told, spreading the thighs until each one shaped the frame of what she could see; Lexa dark and smouldering and between her legs with her shirt rolled up her forearms — flogger in hand.

"Not on my butt?" she almost squeaked.

"Not on your butt." Mistress confirmed gently. "Are you ready little one?"

She isn't, she might never be ready. She's never received a real punishment before and the thought excited and repulsed her in equal measure… nonetheless she found herself nodding, entranced in those pale predatory green eyes because the truth of it was she would do anything to earn a lovingly whispered _good girl_ from her Miss _._

The first strike is tentative, the leather doesn't hurt as much as she thought it would. The pain against her inner thigh is sharp though and she gasps into it, whimpering and biting her mouth. "One." she half whispered, eyes wide shut and acclimating to this new kind of arousal.

"Where is my thank you?!" Lexa growls. "Begin again!"

Fuck, this wasn't a good start.

Miss lays another one into her, harder this time, it catches inside of her knee and the leather flogger wraps up her thigh again with a loud crack.

"One, thank you so much Miss!" she yelped.

Two, three and four came down across each side of her inner thighs and she sang like a little bird with her thank yous and a whimpering tight throat.

Five came down on her vulva, it wasn't as hard as the others but God, it was enough to send her jolting forward. "Five, thank you so much Miss! Please can I have another?" she felt the rapture of her wife's earlier promise conquer her; true to her words, she was sorry, a whimpering tear-dripping pile of sorry.

"Are you okay?" Lexa pauses on the tears and asks her gently, laying a soft kiss to the inside of her knee. "How are we doing?"

"Akron." Clarke confirms, voice choking and needing this measured violence. This was a new discovery, did she have a punishment kink? It was the strangest arousal, she felt guilty and turned on and it felt like the only way those things could be set right was with Miss's flogger between her thighs until she'd earned her _good girl_ and just rewards.

"Are you sure?" Lexa hesitates again, off-set and repulsed in the magnitude of her own arousal at seeing her girl dissolve into a mess of tears and desire.

"Akron." Clarke says firmly, spreading her thighs wider. "Please Miss I want another."

Six, it's more forceful than the others and strikes her mons until she is a sobbing mess.

Seven, her perineum, she cries and loves every second of it.

Eight, the tips of leather reach just beneath her clitoris and she sobs, thanking Mistress like it was christmas morning. She feels guilty and relieved, baptised by the pain, drowning in her arousal and need for it.

Nine, her clitoris takes the worst of it again and god it hurts, this time she reflexively yelps Boston Avenue, followed by her thank you Miss, please slow down, don't go harder than this, Lexa respects it.

Ten, Mistress lays the flogger inside of her cheeks and makes the rim pink with heat and punishment. "Ten! Thank you Miss!" Clarke gasps and acclimates for a moment, she'd made it, she did it. The knowledge made her crack open in need for Miss's tenderness with big achey tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't do as I was told. I'll never do it again! I'll be so good, I promise." she aches into the words and holds her arms out helplessly.

Miss catches her and pulls her close, and all Clarke can smell is her perfume and the cotton of her now mascara-stained, well and truly ruined shirt. Miss doesn't care though, she holds her and coos long noises and flops down on the bed, bringing her down and holding her close into the warmth of her chest.

"Are you okay?" she whispers softly, kissing and tender and proud.

Clarke nods, burrowing inside the space beneath her chin.

"Such a good little girl." Miss purrs and Clarke melts into her earned reward. "You are so good for Mistress."

It's just the beginning of her reward. She's given a few moments to gather herself and decide if she wants to carry on, and God, does she ever? Her arousal is so different to anything she's experienced before, it's like a natural disaster or an act of war, something incomprehensibly too big for their spare bedroom and yet she trusts Miss with all of it.

There's no foreplay tonight, she's glad because there is no way she would be able to tolerate it without transcending space and time, she is already at the apex of her arousal.

Miss gets between her legs and pushes her thighs back into her body, folding her hips like clean laundry until she is open and glistening between the softness of her vulva for something only Lexa is capable of giving her.

Miss's hands don't leave the back of her knees, they keep her pressed and folded and exactly where she wants her, her mouth on the other hand? Miss travels with wanderlust and starts sucking and licking the most sensitive parts of her sex until Clarke is sobbing again — this time with nothing but the purified need for an orgasm.

"You're dripping into my mouth like a slut." Mistress murmurs softly into the rhapsody of her sweet wetness, gathering it on her tongue and nibbling her gently. Clarke dies on the words, there's something repugnant about that word and yet Miss says it like it's the biggest compliment in the world, it makes her moan and responsively push against the hands that hold her thighs back.

Miss smirks and holds her firmly, there's no escape from her onslaught.

"Tell me what you are?"

"Mistress's slut." she says it too quickly, too sure on the words.

Mistress's eyes snap and blink, offset by the reply, and Clarke knows she is dripping too. "Well, good girl would have sufficed but I'm glad to know how you feel on the matter." she smirks and dives down, leaving her without any time for embarrassment.

Her clitoris is sucked and released, again and again, hood pushed back with the flat of Mistress's tongue and sensitive nerve lavished with the warm wetness of her mouth until Clarke is sure her soul has left her body. She pushes her thighs against Mistress's hands again, and this time Miss pushes back twice as hard until her knees are either side of her chest.

Mouth wrapped around her clitoris, ruining her life and killing her slowly, Lexa unwound one of her hands and fumbled at her side of a moment until she found what she was looking for. Eyes clenched shut, Clarke couldn't bring herself to open them, she was too lost in the rhapsody of her almost-nearly-creeping orgasm but nonetheless she was aware of the unknown item.

She opened her eyes and peered down the galley of her body just in time to see Miss thrust the flogger handle inside of her to the hilt, sucking on her clitoris twice as hard as she did.

Clarke screamed for it, hips bucking and desperate for more against the nothingness of the air, dying and certain she wouldn't survive without the purchase of her orgasm. Her efforts were denied and Miss pushed her thighs back again, keeping her in the most human kind of bondage possible whilst she ran her tongue between her slit.

"Miss I'm gonna cum—"

"Don't you dare."

"Please—"

"Hold it for Mistress." Lexa demands her and wraps her tongue into the sensitive bundle of nerves again.

Is this real life? she's not certain anymore. Maybe it's just a beautiful dream or a perfect nightmare? her chest is tight and she can't breathe. If she does, if she lets her body relax for a single second, she'll cum and though she wants it more than anything. She knows better than to try and disobey Mistress.

The leather is still sheathed inside of her and she feels herself tighten around it… she has to cum. Writhing and sobbing, it takes everything to not do just that, it's so close she can almost taste it. She can't bare to look at the pale green eyes peeking over her soft lily-white mound because she doesn't trust herself to not push down and let herself cum inside of Miss's mouth.

"Miss, please, I want to cum." her chest cracks open into a long simmering sob. "I want to cum so bad." she begs.

"No." Lexa murmurs with vibrating lips into her clitoris, "Not yet."

"Miss—"

"You're such a good little girl." she purrs and sucks against her clit, each loud slurping pop driving her further and further over the cliff's edge. "Be my good girl and give yourself to Mistress."

Clarke nods, crying and aching for her orgasm.

"Are you sure you want to cum?" Miss whispers into her vulva.

 _"Please."_ she begs.

"How badly? Will you do something for Miss?" Lexa's eyes glint mischievously.

Here it is. There's always a catch, and though she lives for the little catches and erotic traps her mistress catches her in, she can't, not tonight, breathing and blinking is a manual effort beneath the languishing torment of Lexa's tongue and she just _can't_ give more than she's already giving.

Vulnerable and clinging to the bed sheets, she sobs openly. "Miss I don't think I can."

"Oh I know you can." Miss promises her, running the flat of her tongue over as much slit as she could cover. "Be my good girl, do it for me?"

Clarke gulps, because with those words she can do anything.

"Tell Miss you love her."

Clarke blinks at how simple the request is, surely this can't be it? she opens her mouth and closes it again, and then Miss returns to her punished cunt and fucks her like every thrust exists solely for her own pleasure, eyeing her expectantly, waiting for the requested.

"I love you so much." Clarke mouths and moans, eyes rolling into the back of her head, knuckles white. "Please Miss, I love you so much, you're the light of my life, please, let me cum?"

Smirking and proud, Miss finally gives her spoiled little brat what she wants. "Cum."

Clarke hears her utter the single word and it unleashes violence inside of her veins. Lexa fucks her rough, thrusting the leather handle inside and sucking the swollen clitoris between her lips like she was exorcising a demon, maybe she was, Clarke thought as she finally fell off the cliff towards the perilous ground.

She collided into her orgasm and shook for it, screaming and biting into the pillow, hips trembling and fighting against Miss's grasp until she's finally allowed to buck and sob and scream and cum and squirt into her mouth like a nuclear bomb.

Sore and satiated, tears run the length of her cheeks. She collapses into the sheets nothing more than a whimpering puddle or caught and ravaged prey. Miss's gone now, it's Lexa who creeps up the length of her barely-breathing body instead.

"Hey beautiful," she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, gloating and definitely in need of a new work shirt. "Such a good girl." she hums softly, and the tears don't stop.

Lexa settles beside her with open arms and with the last bit of strength she has, Clarke drags herself into them, collapsing over the cathedral of her chest. Her nose is buried inside the one bit of unmarred cotton she can find, gently inhaling the smell of her and waiting for the last of her reward.

"I love you too." Lexa whispers and Clarke wryly smiles into her ribs, finally nodding with a little sigh and more satiated than she ever knew she could be.

 

_[If you enjoy this story you can find more content and exclusive works through[HERE!](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)]_

 


End file.
